steamersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Doctor's Doctor
Plot scene opened up in a snowy environment, the South Pole. The whirring of the TARDIS was heard as it materialized. A few moments after it landed, the Twelfth Doctor stumbled out, closing the door just moments before falling to his knees. His hands glowed with regeneration energy. Doctor: No... regeneration energy then started to come from the collar of his outfit. Doctor: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! the Doctor yelled, the energy grew brighter, until he suppressed it, throwing his hands into the snow, causing it to sizzle as the energy went away. The Doctor was breathing heavily. Doctor: I will not change! Distant Voice: I will not change. I will not! No, no, no, no. The whole thing's ridiculous. Doctor looked up towards the sound of the voice, confused. He saw a silhouette through the snow storm. Doctor: Hello? Is someone there? Distant Voice: Who is that? silhouette began approaching him. Doctor: I'm the Doctor! figure came into view, wearing checked trousers, a long black overcoat, a white scarf, and a dark astrakhan. First Doctor: “The Doctor?” Oh, I don't think so. No, dear me, no. You may be a'' doctor, but I am ''the Doctor. The original, you might say. Twelfth Doctor quickly got up, confused and shocked. Twelfth Doctor: This... This is it. The first time it happened. The first time we regenerated! First Doctor: Hm? Oh, yes, yes I do believe it is. Twelfth Doctor turned to the TARDIS. Twelfth Doctor: Is that why you brought me here? First Doctor: What's that? to TARDIS, then back to Twelve Oh, dear me, no. This may be the point in space in which we first regenerated, but not the point in time. Twelfth Doctor: What? Then how are you he- First Doctor: I'm not. the first Doctor was gone. Another Voice: You're the only one actually here. Twelfth Doctor turned to the sound of the second voice, seeing another elderly man stepping towards him. This one was dressed in frills and a red dress jacket over them, and black pants. Third Doctor: Good evening, my dear chap! Twelfth Doctor: You, too? Third Doctor: There are a lot of options, you know. Twelfth Doctor: I don’t suppose… you know what’s happening to me? Third Doctor: Holding off your regeneration can have side effects. This time? Visions of your past. Twelfth Doctor: And I suppose you're gonna tell me to reverse the polarity of the neutron flow in my brain or something to make it stop? Third Doctor: Oh, don't be daft. All you have to do is let Time Lord nature take its course. Twelfth Doctor: No. Not again. I've already said, I can't keep doing this. Third Doctor: Well, if you don't move forward with what you've learned from past mistakes... Third Doctor walked by the Twelfth, and disappeared behind the TARDIS. From the other side, stepped a man with curly blonde hair. He was wearing a mostly red overcoat with some mix-matched portions, a white shirt, and bright yellow pants. Sixth Doctor: ...You'll be forced reliving them over and over. History repeats itself, as they say. Twelfth Doctor quickly turned around, startled by the vision of the Sixth Doctor. He then looked over the clothing. Twelfth Doctor: Really? I used to wear that? Sixth Doctor: Well, I dare say, it's far more exciting than your get up! Twelfth Doctor: Exciting? Yes. Easy on the eyes? Not so much. Sixth Doctor: Well, if you dislike it so much, why don’t you pick something better in your next life? Consider it a “mistake” worth fixing. Twelfth Doctor: I’ve had about seven faces since you. Believe me. I fixed it. Sixth Doctor: Well, obviously, you still haven’t fixed one thing since being me. Twelfth Doctor: Oh, yeah? And what’s that? Sixth Doctor: Your incredible narcissism. Twelfth Doctor: Well, that didn’t come from you, that was there from day one. But considering you think it did, you obviously had it more than anyone else. Sixth Doctor: Perhaps the next one won’t have that problem. Twelfth Doctor: There won’t be a next one. You seem to not be getting that. Sixth Doctor: Of course there will. Otherwise, your subconscious wouldn’t be doing this, now would it? Twelfth Doctor: Look, honestly, I hear what you’re saying, but I can’t take you seriously while you’re dressed like that. Sixth Doctor: ...Fine. Then allow me to change. Sixth Doctor snapped his fingers. In an instant, he changed. His colorful outfit was replaced with a dark leather jacket, indigo shirt, black jeans and combat boots. He also had very short brown hair, and bright blue eyes. Ninth Doctor: There. Is that better? Twelfth Doctor looked confused. Twelfth Doctor: Why that face? Ninth Doctor: Look, if you want me to change again- Twelfth Doctor: No, no, that’s not it. Just… Why that face? That face never shows up for anything. Ninth Doctor: Well, here I am now. Fantastic, isn’t it? Ninth Doctor smiled, but the Twelfth Doctor still appeared confused. Ninth Doctor: You know, Rose, she brought up a good point a while back. About what we were changing into. The first Dalek we saw after the Time War said we would make a good Dalek. That was back when you wore this face. But then during your lifetime, we meet good old Rusty. Twelfth Doctor: The only good Dalek. Ninth Doctor: Which, according to him, is you. Now is that what you want to be remembered as? The Time Lord that became a Dalek? The Doctor that became a Dalek? Twelfth Doctor: Don’t you think there’s a possibility we were always meant to become that? Ninth Doctor: Perhaps. But even then, you have the chance to make your legacy something a little more positive if you change. Something worth remembering. Twelfth Doctor pondered this while holding up his hand, once again glowing with regeneration energy. Twelfth Doctor: Even if I change… It won’t fix anything. Ninth Doctor: No, but it’s a greater possibility that you can at least make things better than if you don’t change. Twelfth Doctor sighed. When he looked back at the Ninth Doctor, the other three Doctors appeared with him. Twelfth Doctor: I suppose… One more time, at least. Thank you. Doctors smiled before disappearing. Twelfth Doctor: One day, Doctor. You’ll be allowed to rest. One day. For now, though… Let’s make our future bright, and beautiful, and magical. Something to look forward to. Something where meeting previous Doctors won’t result in petty disagreements. whispering As unlikely as that is. voice Perhaps your actions have nothing to do with today, or perhaps those visions were actually you calling back to me through our own timstream. Whatever the case, I look forward to what’s yet to come. Thank you… Doctor. accepting his regeneration, the Twelfth Doctor put his hands out, and the regeneration energy consumed him. He again fell to his knees. For a split second, he appeared to change to the First Doctor’s appearance, but then quickly changed into his new face. His wild, grey hair changed to dark brown, ear-length hair that parted on the left. His eyes changed from a bluish green to brown. He grew a relatively thick, brown beard and a thin mustache. The regeneration stopped, and the Doctor fell, just barely catching himself before falling face first into the snow. perspective changed to the Doctor’s point of view. Everything was blurry. The perspective then changed back to third person. The Doctor slowly got up, breathing heavily. Balancing himself with the TARDIS, he stumbled inside. He slowly but surely made himself to the console. He grabbed onto a switch, then paused, before suddenly fainting, pulling the switch down as he did. The TARDIS began to make its iconic noise as it took off. The camera panned down, showing the Thirteenth Doctor lying down on the floor, unconscious. (Theme) Major Events *The Twelfth Doctor regenerates into the Thirteenth Doctor. *The Doctor meets Sharon Blake. Characters *The Doctor **The First Doctor (vision) **The Third Doctor (vision) **The Sixth Doctor (vision) **The Ninth Doctor (vision) **The Twelfth Doctor (regenerates) **The Thirteenth Doctor *Sharon Blake